Ayuda
by Happy Papy Writes
Summary: Una persona inesperada paga Dipper una visita de una noche en busca de ayuda. Toque leve de Dipper x Pacifica, no hay spoilers. Historia no traducido a través de Google por lo que es una mejor lectura.


**Disclaimer: **Spanish translation brought to you by BillErakDragonDorado on deviantART!  
No soy dueño de Gravity Falls. Todas las notas se traducen a través de Google, por lo que pido disculpas por cualquier error.

**Author's Notes: **Ajuste después Temporada 2 Episodio 10 Northwest Mansión Misterio, este fanfic está libre de spoilers importantes y sólo insinúa en el evento (en adelante, "fiesta" y nada más). También contiene un ligero toque de Dipper x Pacifica pero podría ser interpretado como amigo de envío si se prefiere.

* * *

Era una noche silenciosa y bastante aburrida para Dipper Pines. Tratando de suprimir un bostezo, dio vuelta a las páginas de su diario. No estaba en medio de una búsqueda o algo así, pues ya se lo había leído unas siete veces ya, pero necesitaba algo para mantenerse despierto.

Incluso si pensaba que dormir era una buena idea, y sus ojos desesperadamente rogaban por ello, aún no estaba listo para apagar la lámpara y recostarse. Frotando sus ojos semi-abiertos, giró a la siguiente página otra vez, aunque más que leerla la miraba. Suspiro, y cuando realmente comenzaba a considerar dormir, escuchó golpes en el piso de abajo.

Al principio pensó que sería ese pájaro carpintero otra vez, pero a cada momento que pasaba, se escuchaba más y más diferente. Curioso, y extrañado acerca de quién sería a esas horas de la noche, guardó el diario en la tabla suelta secreta del suelo y, tapándolo, bajó de la cama y emprendió su camino por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó abajo buscó un interruptor de luz. Le dio a uno y se dio cuenta de que el Tío Stan no estaba por ahí. "_Esto es raro" _pensó, pero se encogió de hombros. Quería mandar a quien fuese devuelta a casa y terminar con aquello, por lo que abrió la puerta sin dudarlo.

Lo que sorprendió su vista le hizo replantearse la decisión.

\- ¿Pacifica? – Exclamó con los ojos ya muy abiertos. Examinó la chica rubia parada frente a él. Estaba usando un vestido bastante elegante con su elegante sombrero a juego, ambos de color rosa fuerte, pero su cabello estaba tan apretado dentro del mismo que un montón de mechones amarillos salían hacia todos lados. Su cara estaba manchada con lo que parecían ser lágrimas, y lucía deprimida por todo ese rímel cayendo desde sus ojos. Tomando una larga respiración, se limpió ambas.

\- Wow, espera, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó, consternado – ¿Estás bien? – Es cierto que ella no había sido la mejor persona con él y su hermana Mabel, y todavía no acababa de aceptarla, pero verla en ese estado parada frente a su puerta era algo qué, extrañamente, lo molestaba.

\- Lamento venir a molestarte a estas horas – Se disculpó abrazándose a sí misma.

\- No te preocupes por eso, estaba despierto de todos modos – Dijo restándole importancia. Pensándolo bien, hacía frío afuera, y ella posiblemente había caminado un montón. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso a un lado – ¿Quieres pasar y… hablar de lo que haya pasado? No te forzaré, sé que posiblemente odies este lugar, pero…

\- Estaría bien, gracias – Dijo ella asintiendo, limpiando sus zapatos antes de entrar. Fue hasta el sofá y se sentó lo más cómoda que pudo, aunque aún lucía bastante triste.

Dipper se sentó a su lado, manteniendo la distancia obviamente, y preguntó otra vez - ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien – Dijo limpiando su cara devuelta. Sus mangas estaban manchadas, pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Suspiró y su mirada fue hacia el suelo – Es solo que… Mis padres me hicieron a un lado luego de la fiesta. Me regañaron y me dijeron algunas cosas… que no me gustaron, y quise irme a un lugar lejos de ellos por ahora.

Por supuesto, era de esperar. El respondió asintiendo levemente y, sin saber qué hacer, decidió confortarla palmeando su espalda. Pacifica miró hacia arriba en cuanto sintió el gentil tacto. Cualquier otro día ella se hubiera quejado de que estuviese siendo él, pero ese día, dejó que se quedara ahí y sonrió levemente. La tristeza era evidente aún en sus ojos, mas la sonrisa era de agradecimiento.

\- Gracias. Lamento haberme metido a tu casa así. Pensé que no me aceptarías luego de todo lo que mi familia le hizo a los del pueblo – Suspiró, con sus expresiones entristeciéndose otra vez.

Él rió levemente entre dientes, esperando que eso la hiciera sentir mejor. Sintiéndose un poco raro, palmeó su espalda otra vez – Hey, está bien, es más, me sorprendió que vinieras a esta "chapuza", por así decirlo.

\- Lamento lo que pasó antes – Dijo ella.

\- No pasa nada, al menos tú te diste cuenta de que es lo que hizo mal tu familia e intentaste solucionarlo.

No dijeron nada más luego de eso. Unos cuantos segundos de silencio pasaron hasta que Dipper devolvió la mano a su regazo. Mirando al lado contrario del de Pacifica, no podía resistir echar vistazos rápidos y cortos hacia ella. Una parte de él se sentía apenado, pero la otra dudaba. A fin de cuentas, era difícil pensar que había cambiado tanto en solo una noche. O quizá, ella no necesitaba cambiar tanto. Suspiró inaudiblemente, preguntándose, porqué de toda la gente, había ido hacia ellos primero.

O específicamente, hacia él.

Sonrojándose levemente, aclaró su garganta y recuperó la compostura – Entonces… ¿Dónde te vas a quedar esta noche? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella levantó la mirada del suelo – Oh – En ese momento, Pacifica se dio cuenta de que no tenía lugar donde quedarse. Ciertamente no quería quedarse en la cabaña, pero parecía que no tenía otra opción.

\- Bueno, podría quedarme aquí si no te importa – Dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su vestido – Aún no estoy de humor para ver a mis padres otra vez. Además, seguro que ni me están buscando.

Él la miró tristemente. Pudo sentir la tristeza en su voz. Pero, tratando de levantar un poco el ánimo, dijo – ¡Hey, puedes dormir conmigo y Mabel en el ático!

Al ver la reacción de Pacifica, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se corrigió – No es el ático como tal, es una habitación perfectamente limpia. Es solo que como aquí no tenemos habitaciones, con eso de que es una tienda y tal…

Era cierto… parcialmente. Pero luego del incidente de la alfombra, no quería mencionar esa habitación. Además, estaba seguro de que a ella tampoco le gustaría.

\- Me parece bien, supongo que es mejor que nada. Al menos tienen una cama extra, ¿No? Odiaría tener que compartir la tuya – Dijo desviando la mirada, sonrojándose.

\- ¡Si, claro! – Respondió con voz entrecortada, mirando hacia otro lado también. Su cara estaba tan roja que permitiría a Mabel otra oportunidad de hacer parejas – Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Mabel de que compartamos cama esta noche, así podrás tener la suya. A menos que quieras dormir con ella, pero eso es una mala idea.

\- No gracias, tomaré la cama de ella – Dijo bromeando, teniendo su primera risa en un buen rato.

\- Bien, te llevaré arriba. Y de verdad deberías tener cuidado con la madera sobresaliente. Podría arruinar tu vestido… o lo que sea.

\- Oh, entonces lo mantendré levantado hasta arriba.

…

\- Gracias otra vez, Dipper – Dijo ella dándole un abrazo. Bastante sorprendido, no le importó devolver el favor.


End file.
